1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission system, and more particularly to a transmission system for electrical twist vehicle, in which a rider is able to switch between electrically operated mode and manually operated mode for two rear wheels of the electrical twist vehicle by shifting a control member into a predefined position.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional vehicles for children are usually designed merely for one particular mode of operation, namely electrically operated or manually operated. In other words, children can only drive the conventional vehicles in one particular wayxe2x80x94either with the help of electrical devices or simply drive the vehicles manually. However, those who drive with electrically operated vehicles often find they are inconvenient or even difficult to drive manually with the same vehicles when they want to do so or just simply in case of low battery. The reason is that conventional electrically operated vehicles usually have their driving wheels connected to driving devices (such as motors) by some sorts of mechanical linkages. These mechanical linkages and the driving devices themselves possess considerable resistance if the wheels are subjected to rotate manually.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a transmission system for electrical twist vehicle wherein a rider is able to selectively operate the vehicle manually or electrically, by shifting a control member into a predefined position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transmission system for electrical twist vehicle wherein when the electrical twist vehicle is adapted to be operated manually, all the wheels can be rotated freely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transmission system for electrical twist vehicle wherein when the electrical twist vehicle is adapted to be operated electrically, two rear wheels of the electrical twist vehicle are driven to rotate by a electrical driving device attached in the vehicle frame.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an electrical twist vehicle which comprises a vehicle frame, a steering unit connected to a twisting unit through a transmission unit such that when clockwise and anti-clockwise movements are subsequently imparted to the steering unit, so as to the twisting unit, the twisting unit rotates accordingly as a result, causing the twist vehicle to move forwardly, and a transmission system which comprises the control member incorporated with a handle, a control panel for restricting movement of the control member, a connecting rod pivotally connected to the control member, a transmission rod pivotally connected to the connecting rod, and a biasing wheels connected to the transmission rod, such that when a rider of the electrical twist vehicle shifts the control member to electrically operated mode on the control panel, the biasing wheel will bias against the flexible transmission belt so as to increase the tension of the transmission belt, causing the electrical twist vehicle to be operated electrically.